


The Dictionary Does Not Suffice

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Love, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am searching for a word to define you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dictionary Does Not Suffice

I am searching for a word  
to define you,

to describe how your scowl and your grin  
are inseparable facets  
of your immutable, mercurial self.

I want the word  
for the lies you plant in self defense  
a hedge whose thorns  
point only inwards  
drawing no one’s blood but yours

and the one that means  
the way you deal your secrets out  
in front of me  
like a royal flush  
eyes down hands open  
never asking  
what’s in the pot.

Where is the word  
for the fear that drives you out  
fists swinging  
to fights no one started,  
for the hope that brings you to your feet  
after every knock-out punch,  
and the trust  
you offered me  
with open palms?

If I knew your etymology  
the root from which you derive  
perhaps I would understand  
what you mean  
and my tongue would finally know  
how to shape your name.


End file.
